The Way I Loved You
by ViridianLight
Summary: Gilbert: frustrating, stupid, ignorant, annoying, arrogant, IMPERFECT / Roderich: sensible, incredible, smart, helpful, wonderful, PERFECT / Past or present? Good or bad? Right or wrong? Him or him? AusHun PruHun partly based on Taylor Swift's Song WWH AU
1. The Jealous, the Perfect, the Imperfect

_**REUPLOAD! FIXED SOME THINGS!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Elizavetaaaaaa!"<em>

_ "What Gil? Stop pestering me!"_

_ "Awww... I need help on my homework though! Pleeease?"_

_ "Alright. Only so you'll stop bothering me."_

_ "I love you Elizaveta!"_

_ "Stop hugging me Gil!"_

_ I love you too._

* * *

><p>Mei sighed, her chin in her hands. "I'm so jealous Elizaveta."<p>

Elizaveta looked up from her homework that she was concentrating on. "What?"

"I'm so jealous," Mei repeated, "of you."

Elizaveta was surprised. "Me? Why?"

Laura giggled. "You're so dumb, Elizaveta! You have Roderich! Roderich is absolutely perfect!"

"Exactly," Mei said.

"But Mei, you have Leon! And Laura, what about Antonio?"

"I know, I know," Laura said, staring dreamily off into space, "But still..."

"Elizaveta." A gentle hand tapped her shoulder.

"Oh! Roderich!" Elizaveta whirled around and blushed. Had he heard their conversation? Mei and Laura giggled, covering their mouths with their hands.

"Here." Roderich placed a light pink lily in her hair. "I got this for you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm done," Elizaveta gathered up her possessions and waved goodbye to her friends.

As they left the library, Roderich asked her, "I found this new restaurant downtown. Do you want to go out tonight?"

"That'd be great!" she agreed instantly.

"I'll make reservations." He smiled.

Elizaveta beamed. Roderich really was perfect.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat on the dirty pavement behind the school. His back rested against the cool concrete walls. He had gotten into another fight and had won, as always, but was know bloodied and bruised. His pet chick, Gilbird, sat on his head, tousling his hair with his beak. Gilbert heard the hated Roderich's voice from around the corner.<p>

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"That'd be great!" came Elizaveta's sweet, sweet voice.

"I'll make reservations." They walked into sight of Gilbert, just in time for him to see Elizaveta's beautiful smile. The smile that _was_ reserved for him.

* * *

><p><em>"Ha! I caught you!"<em>

_ "What? Caught me doing what?"_

_ "Smiling! You liked my gift!"_

_ "O-Of course!"_

_ "Can your smile be just for me?"_

_ "... Sure Gil."_

_ I only smile for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone~!<strong>

**First of all, I am NOT ditching Heart of Sicily, I just felt like writing some PruHun, school, human, lovey-dovey stuff. **

**Second of all, thank you for visiting my okay-ish story! I actually like how it started out though.**

**Third of all, Laura is Belgium, Mei is Taiwan, Leon is Hong Kong's English name. I got them from the Hetalia shoutwiki. Bel is with Spain (though I still support SPAMANO! SPAMANO ALL THE WAY YEAH!) because I want to keep this story all hetero for a change. :3**

**Read and review please~! **


	2. Escape: Rain and a Date

_"Gil! Come under my umbrella! You're completely soaked! You'll catch a cold!"_

_ "It's alright Elizaveta. You have nothing to wor- achoo!"_

_ "See? I told you!"_

_ "You always think you're right don't you?"_

_ "Well, that's because I am!"_

_ "Well, maybe you aren't!"_

_ "Well, maybe-"_

_ You suddenly kissed me, our first kiss together. The umbrella fell to the ground._

_ "G-Gilbert?"_

_ "Let's stop arguing."_

* * *

><p>Gilbert wandered down the street. It had suddenly started to rain and he was drenched. His school uniform was ruined. Gilbert didn't want to go home after school, his father was probably drunk and violently destroying their apartment again. A couple ran past him chattering and giggling underneath their umbrella, dry and warm, unlike him. He used to be like them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong.<em>

"Oh. That must be Roderich." Elizaveta said to herself. She finished applying her make-up as her mother cried "Coming!" from downstairs.

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Héderváry. How are you?"

"Oh I am great, Roderich. Do you want to come in? Elizaveta should be down soon," Elizaveta's mother giggled.

"I'm here, Mom." Elizaveta walked carefully downstairs with her high heels on. She wasn't used to them, but she knew that Roderich liked ladylike girls. Ladies wore high heels, right?

"Oh honey! You look darling!"

Roderich smiled. "You look beautiful."

Elizaveta blushed and nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." She did look wonderful, better than on their usual dates. She wore a knee-length, strapless cerulean dress with a white cardigan and heels. Her long brown hair was curled and tucked into a neat bun.

"Are you ready?" Roderich asked.

"Oh, yes."

They waved goodbye and Roderich promised to have Elizaveta back by nine. He led her to his impressive car, shiny and new.

Elizaveta stepped into the front seat and sat down, glad for a chance to rest her tired feet, though she had only been wearing the heels for about twenty minutes. How are ladies supposed to wear these for entire days?

"You really do look beautiful tonight." Roderich said while starting up the car. "I really hate people who don't dress nicely. Most people judge others based on their appearance. Take that Gilbert for example," Elizaveta stiffened, "He dresses just like a uneducated, street rat, idiot. He doesn't wear the uniform correctly, he is always scuffed up and messy, what a failure."

* * *

><p><em>"My feet hurt so bad."<em>

_ "Well, why are you wearing those stupid heels?"_

_ "... I thought... I thought that boys like girls who wear heels..."_

_ "Of course not! I don't care how you look! I love you for who you are_ inside!"

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry about the short-ish chapter! I want to end each chapter with a flashback. The flashbacks are in Elizaveta's point of view BTW. I'm stuck in a library for five hours so I'm writing another chapter right now, listening to GLOBUS. I love Globus :)<strong>

**Visit my new official website! It looks sooo cool! Remove the spaces: viridian light. weebly. com**

**Read and review~!**


	3. Alone with Pain

_"Gil! Where did you park your car? It's pouring out here!"_

_ "Uh, well, actually, my car was stolen..."_

_ "What? How are we going to get home?"_

_ "We'll run!"_

_ "What? But-"_

_ You grabbed my hand and took off running._

* * *

><p>"That was a great dinner Roderich. Thank you so much!"<p>

"Of course, Elizaveta."

They were driving back to Elizaveta's house. It was still raining outside and water droplets ran down the windows. The car splashed some poor passerby on the sidewalk, but Elizaveta and Roderich were too busy talking to take notice.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was still outside. He didn't feel like going home yet, so he killed a couple of hours at the local bar with his fake ID. He nursed a drink, not drinking much and left with the bill put onto his father's overflowing tab. His clothes and hair were still wet and got even wetter since it was still pouring outside. Gilbird was nestled in his inside pocket, warm and cozy.<p>

Suddenly, a black car whizzed by and splashed Gilbert with a wave of dirty water. Pedestrians either hurried along or stopped and laughed, but Gilbert didn't care, for he just saw Elizaveta's light brown hair fly past him, in the black car.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert finally got home, his living room was practically destroyed. Lamps were smashed, the table broken in half, the sofas covered in beer and throw-up. His father must have been very drunk and lost a lot of money on gambling.<p>

"Father?" Gilbert whispered tentatively and flicked on the light switch, bathing the room in a sickly white glow.

A giant hand flew for his throat and trapped him against the wall. A kitchen knife wobbled at his forehead, drawing a thin, red line.

"Turn... the light... off..." Gilbert's father hissed.

"O-okay Dad. D-Don't freak out." Gilbert stretched for the switch and turned it off.

"Good," he sneered and stumbled back into the darkness. Gilbert could hear him staggering around and crashing into more things. He walked to his room, careful not to tread on any broken glass or ceramic. When he got there, he closed the door softly and turned on his bedside lamp, which emitted a warm glow. It was his only source of light in there, besides the window. The ceiling light had been broken years ago.

"Hey Gilbird," Gilbert whispered softly, lifting Gilbird out of his pocket. Gilbird woke up and cheeped quietly. Gilbert lay Gilbird on his little pillow on his bedside table. Gilbird fell back asleep instantly. Gilbert sighed and took out a small red notebook from a pile of battered, old journals and started writing:

"_You know, I don't think the awesome me is that awesome anymore. I remember when I was super cool and Eliza was super lame. But, then we ended up together and she __wasn't super lame anymore. Actually, she became super awesome. Now, she's with the super stupid RODERICH. How did that even hap-"_

Gilbert's door was burst open by his father. He had a horrible look on his face. In his hand, was a knife.

* * *

><p><em>"Gilbert! What happened?"<em>

_ "Oh! I... um... I tripped."_

_ "Don't lie Gil! You're cut all over! Did you get into another fight?"_

_ "No..."_

_ "... Was it your dad?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Don't really have anything to say on this chappie. I tried to copy how Gil wrote in his diaries from the actual strip in volume 3, but it didn't really turn out right since, as he said, he isn't as AWESOMELY PRUSSIA anymore.**

**Yeah... so please read and review~!**

**viridianlight. weebly. com**


	4. The Failure: Talking to a Chick

**REUPLOAD! So sorry! I was in such a rush I forgot to fix some spots!**

* * *

><p><em>"Gil, why don't the other boys like me?"<em>

_ "... Well, I think it's because you're... different."_

_ "How? Why am I different? Tell me Gil!"_

_ "It doesn't matter Liz! I like you and that's all that matters!"_

* * *

><p><em> "You know that Gilbert?"<em>

_ "Why does he have so many injuries?"_

_ "He's always getting into fights."_

_ "I heard he's dangerous."_

_ "He's really scary, with his white hair and red eyes."_

_ "Did you know his dad's a alcoholic?"_

_ "Gilbert's a **failure**."_

* * *

><p>"Antonio! Where are you going?" Laura hung onto Antonio's shirt sleeve.<p>

"To find Gilbert." Antonio struggled through the crowds in the hallway, all desperate to see this "failure" everyone was muttering about.

"Gilbert? Gilbert Beilschmidt? B-But, isn't he dangerous?"

Antonio pushed Laura aside, with a fire in his eyes. "Laura! Don't insult my friend with fake rumors!" He ran off and pushed the crowd aside. "Gilbert!" he yelled as he caught sight of his friend.

The albino turned his head. " 'Tonio?"

"Gil," Antonio caught up with him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Gil, _mon am_i, what happened?" Francis came, looking lonely without his usual array of gushing girls.

Gilbert turned away. "Nothing. I just got into another fight."

"Gil," Antonio said worriedly, "if it's your _padre_, you can always come to my house."

"Or mine," added Francis.

"No," Gilbert said suddenly and forcefully, turning to face them. "No, you heard what they said. I'm dangerous, scary... I'm a _failure_. Don't drag yourselves down with me." He then turned and walked away, abandoning his two speechless friends.

* * *

><p>"Roderich, what's everybody talking about?"<p>

"Oh. Don't worry about it Elizaveta. It's just that moron, Gilbert."

"G-Gil? What happened?"

Roderich frowned. "He got into a fight and got all beat up again. Why do you care? I thought you hated him."

Elizaveta blushed. "I- I was just wondering."

But as they left, Elizaveta looked back, wondering... wondering...

* * *

><p>"Hey Gilbird, does everyone hate me?"<p>

Gilbird sat on Gilbert's knee, looking up at him. Gilbert was back in his corner again, his knees up to his chest, trying to conserve body heat in the cold morning.

"How would you know?" Gilbert chuckled. "You're just a chick."

"I really am... just a failure."

Gilbert hid his head in his arms and released the tears that no one would ever see, except for Elizaveta.

* * *

><p><em>"Liz! Are you okay?"<em>

_ "... I-I'm okay."_

_ "Liz, you can cry if you want."_

_ "No!... Only if you cry first."_

_ "What?... Well, okay I cry with you. I'll always cry with you, okay Liz?"_

_ "... Okay Gil. I'll always be there when cry too. Pinky promise!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>fast uploading. Yes!<em>**


	5. The Shining Star, The Fallen Star

_ "Gilbert! Where are you?"_

_ "What do you mean 'where am I?'" _

_ "You were supposed to pick me up half an hour ago!"_

_ "Wait, what? But it's only- Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm coming right away!"_

* * *

><p>"I'll come pick you up at 7:30, okay?"<p>

"That'd be great, Roderich."

"Bye." Roderich lightly kissed Elizaveta's cheek and walked off towards his car.

Elizaveta touched where he kissed her and watched his silhouette walk off. She walked towards her bike, with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think you'll win this fight, Gil~? I don't think so, da. Do you Natalya?" Ivan Braginski chuckled childishly.<p>

"Of course not big brother." Natalya stood to the side with bloody daggers between her fingers.

"Oh. What's this, Gil~?" Ivan spotted the black and silver cross* that rested on Gilbert's chest. Ivan picked it up.

"Don't touch that!"

"Oh? Is this something special?" Ivan examined it. "I like it. I'll keep it. Finders keepers, losers weepers~!"

"No way!" Gilbert used his last remaining strength to yank the chain away and land a blow on Ivan's unmoved torso. Ivan easily hit him down again.

Gilbert spit blood onto Ivan's shiny shoes. "Fuck you."

Ivan stared blankly at the stain. "... Gil... spit on... my... new shoes..." His childish face darkened dramatically. "He messed up... my shoes!" He raised his water pipe high and smashed it onto Gilbert's head.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie! It's almost 7:30! Are you ready yet?" Elizaveta's mother cried from downstairs. She fixed her hair in the hallway mirror.<p>

"Coming Mom!" Elizaveta put on a coat of red lipstick. She wore a long, black dress and heels. It was the fanciest she had ever dressed in her life. She pranced** down the stairs, now used to the heels.

"What is Roderich doing again?" Mr. Héderváry asked, fixing his tie.

"Roderich's the star pianist tonight, honey." Mrs. Héderváry replied.

Just as the clock hit 7:30, the door bell rang.

"Oh! There he is!"

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Héderváry, Elizaveta." Roderich wore a dark blue tuxedo and had his music*** under his arm.

"Hello Roderich. Great to see you again." Mr. Héderváry said.

"Are you all ready?"

"Of course! Let's not be late!" Roderich helped Mrs. Héderváry and Elizaveta into the back seat, while Mr. Héderváry sat in the front. As Roderich was driving, he and Mr. Héderváry talked business and about how the economy was failing.

"I've bought another house that we are renting out. I plan to sell it when it's time for Eliza to go off to college."

"Yes, my father is investing in houses too," replied Roderich. "I'm sure it will pay off in the future."

They talked on and on while Elizaveta sat quietly in the back seat. Then, through the window, she saw a familiar face.

* * *

><p>Gilbert's entire body was in pain, which was to be expected. He had never won a fight against Ivan, the infamous bipolar bully with his killer sister, Natalya. This time, Ivan had been extra brutal. He hadn't gotten what he wanted, which was Gilbert's iron cross. Ivan always got what he wanted, but for once he didn't. The cross still hung, bloodied, on the cheap silver chain.<p>

The old phone in Gilbert's pocket buzzed. It vibrated for a few seconds more until Gilbert finally mustered up the strength to fish it out and answer it. "Hello?"

"East! East, you alright?" It was Ludwig, Gilbert's little brother.

"West. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You took a long time to answer."

"Yeah, West."

"Sorry about school today. Was it bad?"

Gilbert cringed at the memory. The crowds pushing against him, desperately craning their necks to catch a glimpse of him, muttering. Like he was a zoo animal or something.

"It was okay," Gilbert lied, he didn't want Lud to worry. "Nothing the awesome me can't handle."

Ludwig chuckled slightly (He was too serious to actually laugh). "Of course East. Is Dad okay?"

"... Yeah, yeah, it's fine at home," Gilbert lied again. Ludwig was _not _coming home because Gil couldn't defend himself.

"Okay. I'm going to be at Feliciano's again tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's awesome. Feli's an awesome guy."

"'Kay. Thanks East. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you West."

* * *

><p>"Stop the car! Stop the car Roderich!" Elizaveta yelled.<p>

"Elizaveta! What's wrong?" Mrs. Héderváry said, worriedly.

"Just stop the car! It's Gil!"

"Gil?" Mrs. Héderváry cried.

"Gil?" Mr. Héderváry boomed.

"Gil?" Roderich said in shock.

* * *

><p><em>"Stop the car Gil!"<em>

_ "Why?"_

_ "Gil! We just drove past my house!  
>"Aw... Let's just go drive around for fun!"<em>

_ "But... but..."_

_ "Come on! Relax! It'll be fun!"_

_ "... Okay."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aw Gil, caring for little Lud~~~~<strong>

**I really like this chappie. I didn't know what to do for the last flashback, so I stuck in something random. Oh well. BTW, there's one line in the song, The Way I Loved You, it goes like:**

**"He always calls exactly when he says he will." **

**You don't _tell_ someone when you're gonna call them. I mean, what's the point?**

**I'm a BETA READER now! I only do one at a time. First come, first serve. **

**Visit my profile! There's a poll and story statuses that I update regularly. Also, I have a new story!: "Somebody Call 911" It's angst/family/hurt/comfort.**

**Review~! (please login if you want me to reply)**

**viridian light. weebly. com**


	6. The Brown Haired Angel in a Black Dress

_"Hey. Don't you go to my school? You're Gilbert right?"_

_ "... What's it to you?"_

_ "Nothing. It's just that you're hurt and it's raining. What happened?"_

_ "Mind your own business."_

_ "Fine. Come under my umbrella. Want to go get some hot chocolate?"_

* * *

><p>"Gil!"<p>

"Gil!"

"Gil!"

"Yes Gil! Now stop the car!" Elizaveta was getting annoyed at how long it took for everyone to respond.

"Darling, we told you not to be involved with that boy anymore," Mrs. Héderváry scolded.

"Keep driving Roderich," Mr. Héderváry commanded.

"But Dad-"

"No Elizaveta! That boy is a horrible misfit! He's going to drag you down!" Mr. Héderváry yelled at her.

"Elizaveta, I agree with your father. Gilbert is a terrible failure. It's not good to be with him." Roderich had slowed down but not completely stopped.

"No! You're all wrong! Gil is hurt, out there, all alone, and none of you care!" Elizaveta unlocked and threw open the door. She hiked up her skirt and ran across the busy street to where Gilbert was sitting in the cold.

"Elizaveta!" Mr., Mrs. Héderváry and Roderich all ran out after her.

"Gilbert!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat limply in the alleyway in the cold air. It actually was really cold, but he didn't feel it. He was numb all over and he stared blankly forwards. Gil didn't want to go home and didn't want to put his burden on Francis or Antonio's shoulders.<p>

"Gilbert!"

Gilbert swiveled his head. Was that really...?

"Gilbert!"

A beautiful angel ran over and crouched beside him. "Oh my god. Gil, are you okay?" The angel had long, brown hair and bright green eyes. Weirdly enough, the angel wore a black dress and high heels. She threw a coat around his shoulders.

"Gil? You alright?"

"A-Am I... dead?"

"...Gil? Are you okay?"

"...'cause you're an angel... and it's all warm... So am I dead?"

"Gil! Pull yourself together! You're not dead, I'm not an angel! It's Elizaveta!"

Gilbert was pulled back to reality with a crash. "W-Wait... Elizaveta! Y-You're not supposed to be here... with... me." Gilbert threw off the coat and stood up shakily. He had to lean against the brick wall to stand.

"Elizaveta, darling!" Roderich and her parents caught up with her.

"You!" Mr. Héderváry roared at the weak Gilbert. "You stay away from my daughter!"

"Elizaveta, let's go." Roderich grabbed Elizaveta's hand.

"No!" She wrenched her hand away. "You three go ahead. I'm gonna bring Gilbert home. He's hurt."

"Elizaveta Héderváry! What have we told you about this boy and his family?" Mr. Héderváry yelled.

"I don't care!" Elizaveta shielded Gilbert from her father's wrath. "I'm gonna go home with Gilbert!"

"You ungrateful, selfish daughter!" Mr. Héderváry screamed in Elizaveta's face.

"H-Honey, we're in public..." Mrs. Héderváry said worriedly, looking around.

"I don't care, Dad! Shut up, just shut up!"

"We're going to disown you Elizaveta! We're disowning you!"

"Fine, Dad! Fine!" Elizaveta helped Gilbert limp away from her fuming father, her horrified mother, and the open-mouthed Roderich.

* * *

><p><em>"Your parents hate me. They won't let me come over."<em>

_ "Oh, Gil. Maybe they will. You don't know yet."_

_ "... I just know. They know West. His reputation... isn't the best."_

_ "Lud isn't you, Gil."_

_ "I know. West is the much better version of me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lud's "reputation" is a reference to WW2 which I will write a gakuen story for later. This is my official gakuen AU world now!<strong>

**Kind of a useless chapter... ah well.**

**WINTER BREAK WINTER BREAK WINTER BREAK WINTER BREAK! YES!**


	7. Disowned and the Hated: Seeking Refuge

_"Gil! What are you doing here at the police station?"_

_ "... I'm here 'cause... 'cause of West."_

_ "So Lud... Lud really did do that... to Feliks? And Lukas, and Andersen? All those people?"_

_ "... Yeah. No wonder your parents hate me."_

_ "Oh Gil. They don't hate you for what Lud did."_

_ "No, they hate me for what I let happened to you."_

* * *

><p>Gil was silent and Elizaveta was too, ignoring all the stares from the pedestrians. They must have looked weird, a teenage girl wearing a formal outfit, supporting a bloody teenager.<p>

As they walked onto a secluded street near the Héderváry's house, Gil suddenly spoke up. "Why Elizaveta?"

"Why what, Gil?" she replied, determinedly looking straight forward.

"Why did you abandon them to... help me? Your dad fucking _disowned _you! And you're still with me! Where are you gonna go?"

Elizaveta hesitated. She hadn't thought about that. "I-I don't know. Maybe I'll stay at Mei or Laura or somebody's house. If not, I can always use my money in the bank. How about you?"

Gilbert didn't answer.

"Gil, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"... Yeah."

"Don't lie to me Gil!" Elizaveta stopped and turned to Gilbert. "Don't you dare lie to me! I'm trying to help you and still you won't tell me anything!"

Gil looked at Elizaveta's green eyes, which were tearing up. "I'm sorry, Elizaveta. I don't really have anywhere to go, but you don't have to take me in. You have enough problems without me."

Elizaveta's face softened and smiled. "See? That's much better. It's okay Gil. I'll go pack up some stuff and we can just stay at some cheap motel somewhere until I figure things out, 'kay?"

Gil gazed at her open-mouthed. She was actually willing to do all this just for him? "W-What about... Roderich?"

Elizaveta's expression brightened. "I'll still see him at school. Come to think of it, maybe I can ask him for some help."

Gilbert's heart sank. So Roderich was still above him, no matter what he did.

"Gil? You wait here. I'll go pack some clothes, I'll get some of my dad's for you too, and some canned food or something."

"Okay. I'll call West real quick."

Elizaveta found he key hidden in the flowerpot and unlocked the back door. "Okay. I'll be just a moment."

Gil made sure she was gone, then flipped open his phone and quickly dialed Ludwig's number. It rang for a long time and then went to his voicemail: _You have reached Ludwig's cellphone. Leave a message after the tone. _

Gilbert had forgotten that Lud didn't use his last name anymore. The Beilschmidt name had been ruined by Lud's, Gil's and their father's reputation. "Hey West. I'm gonna be with, um, some friends for a while. Stay with Feli or Kiku, Dad's been especially bad lately. 'Kay, well, see you at school." Gil hung up and slipped it back into his pocket just as Elizaveta came back out. She had changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. A large backpack was slung over her shoulder.

"Okay. So I got some food, like chips and stuff, and clothes for you and me. My dad's clothes might be a little big but that's okay. For school, you can just wear this white dress shirt and dark jeans. It's not much different than what you usually wear. I also have my bank stuff and I can withdraw some money. There's a small motel within walking distance to the school, so we can stay there."

Gilbert was slightly shocked. "Wow. You really have this planned out don't you? How much money do you have in your account?"

"About three thousand, I think? Mom and Dad wanted me to save up for college. By the way, do you need some bandages or something?"

Gilbert glanced down at his beaten body. He had almost forgotten about all his injuries. "Yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

><p><em>"Gil, stop getting injured. My parents are suspicious."<em>

_ "Why would they be suspicious?"_

_ "Didn't you hear? There's somebody hurting a lot of kids from our school. Feliks was sent to the hospital, his injuries were so severe."_

_ "...Oh. That's too bad."_

_ "Do you know who it is? There's an anonymous tip line for anyone knowing anything."_

_ "No... No, I don't know anything."_

* * *

><p><strong>More WW2 Luddy references!<strong>

**Feliks: Poland**

**Lukas: Norway (I LOVE U!)**

**Andersen: Denmark**

**This is a boring chapter... kinda a filler.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE SHOT REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN!<strong>

**Preferred Pairings: **_USUK; PruHun; Spamano_  
><strong>Any character EXCEPT:<strong> _Russia; China; Turkey; Greece; Japan __**(only with Axis as a group)**__; Germany __**(same as Japan)**__; Cuba_  
><strong>Any genre EXCEPT:<strong> _Western; Sci Fi; Poetry_

**Rated ****T**** or under.**

**PM or review for a request! Sorry if I don't get to yours (because of time) and if I don't think I can do a good job on your request, I'll reply to you with (hopefully, if I can find one) a link to a similar story. Sometimes I will not do a request, just because I don't like the request or it's a bad request. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AwesomelyAwesome <strong>_**requested any USUK. Anyone want to give a plot/genre so I can do 2 at once?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and visitors! Over 1.3 K!**


	8. This Lifetime: Pain, That Lifetime: Love

_ "Elizaveta! What are you doing here?"_

_ "I could ask you the same thing! It's freezing and you're only wearing a flannel!"_

_ "Did you run away again?"_

_ "Yeah. My parents don't let me do anything by myself anymore."_

_ "I'm sorry. That's my fault."_

_ "Don't say that! It's not your fault that... that Ivan..."_

* * *

><p>With Gilbert's injuries treated and her things packed, Elizaveta led Gilbert to a small motel about five minutes away from their school. It was very cheap and made infamous by the many hookers that hung around. A lot of their drunken classmates also came here after dances.<p>

"It's not the best, but we can stay here for now," Elizaveta told Gilbert.

"Nah. It's fine." It couldn't be worse than his dad's apartment could it?

"Hey there sexy. How 'bout you ditch that boring girl and come with us?" a pair of leopard-print clad prostitutes yelled at Gilbert. He ignored them and walked up to the front desk with Elizaveta.

"One room please," Elizaveta glanced at Gilbert. "With two beds."

The smoking old man who was behind the counter looked at Gilbert and took her money. He handed over two, small metal keys. "Room 4. Just down the hall, to the left."

Elizaveta thanked him and pulled Gilbert along to their room. The walls inside the room were covered with old, flowery wallpaper and the furniture looked as if it could fall apart at any second. Elizaveta set down the backpack and took out a box of cereal. "I guess dinner tonight will be cereal." She smiled apologetically. "I'm gonna take a shower, 'kay?" She found the towels in the closet and went into the bathroom.

Gilbert sat down in one of the sagging armchairs and tore open the box of cereal. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started shoving handfuls of cereal into his mouth.

"Hungry aren't you?" Gilbert looked up to see Elizaveta in only a towel, her wet hair draped on her shoulders. Elizaveta noticed and blushed.

"I forgot to get my clothes out." She walked to the bed and rummaged through her bag.

"I-I-I'm gonna go shower now," Gilbert stuttered.

Elizaveta looked up. "Oh, okay. Here are some old pajama pants and a t-shirt." She tossed him a pair of green, plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

"T-Thanks," Gilbert said without looking at her and practically ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Gilbert's heart was beating furiously against his chest. He was in a room, with Elizaveta, in a towel... He shook his head. No, he couldn't think that. She was still in love with Roderich. He stripped off his bloody clothes and bandages and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water. The water was hot one minute, cold the next, but Gilbert didn't feel it. All he could feel was Elizaveta's body pressed against his. It seemed a lifetime ago.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Gilbert?"<em>

_ "Hm?"_

_ "I..."_

_ "Yeah? C'mon, spit it out."_

_ "I... I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>"C'mon spit it out."<strong>

**Yeah Gil, you totally just ruined the mood.**

**Haha. I was gonna put the next chapter with this one, but I decided not to. Find out what Ivan did next chapter! There will be IMPLIED M RATED STUFF NEXT CHAPTER.**

**NEW STORY! Nordics in my AU world (this world!)!: What I Do for You: **

Andersen could handle almost everything. Freezing cold weather? Sure. Near starvation? No problem. But watching his friend die slowly right in front of him? Nope. These five friends have never belonged anywhere, but with each other. NORDICS HUMAN AU

**Requests open! Anyone want to request USUK? ****_AwesomelyAwesome _requested USUK with any genre/plot. Want to give me a genre/plot so I can do 2 requests at once?**


	9. Old Nightmares Rise Again

**IMPLIED M AHEAD! ONLY _IMPLIED_!**

* * *

><p><em>"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"<em>

_ "What's wrong Gil?"_

_ "Agh! That guy's so annoying and un-awesome!"_

_ "Who?"_

_ "That Ivan Braginski!"_

* * *

><p>"Which room is Gilbert in?"<p>

The old man looked up. He had been sleeping behind the counter. "Who?"

The stranger slammed his giant hand down on the counter. "Gilbert Beilschimdt. White hair, red eyes."

"Sorry. No allowed to give out information 'bout customers." He yawned and glanced at the clock. 12:30 already?

Suddenly, he heard a click and turned around. There was a gun pointed at his head. "Where. Is. He?" The stranger's violet eyes glowed with malice.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta hummed as she pinned up her hair and searched through the bag for her PJ shorts and a tank top. Someone knocked on the door, but Elizaveta didn't bother going to answer it. Who would be knocking this late at night anyway? Besides, no one knew that they were here.<p>

Suddenly, the door burst open, the chain lock completely broken in half. Elizaveta looked up to see the face of her nightmares.

He grinned. "Hi Elizaveta. I didn't know you would be here."

She screamed.

* * *

><p>The old man gasped for breath. He didn't notice that he was holding his breath. Should he call the police? No, he didn't want more trouble. Then, someone screamed. Oh well, it was probably just some couple having some fun. He needed to relax. Maybe he should get one of the girls outside.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta screamed. What was going on? Gilbert immediately jumped out of the shower and pulled on the pants. Elizaveta was not going to get hurt again because of him.<p>

He tried to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

Ivan Braginski had pushed one of the chairs in front of the bathroom door.

"Is little Gil in there, da? You little slut, coming here with him?" Ivan slowly walked closer.

Elizaveta backed away, her face filled with fear. Ivan chuckled. He loved that face.

"I-Ivan, how did you know we were here?"

Ivan laughed. She was so naïve. "I have people everywhere, little Eliza. Having a gun also helps. Remember? I had a gun last time too."

Elizaveta looked around for anything she could use as a weapon, but there was nothing, just like last time.

"Why are you here with Gil anyway?" Ivan had cornered her. "He's the reason that I had to hunt you down last time too, da."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You don't know, da? What happened last time was because Gil stole something of mine, so I stole something of his." Ivan pinned her against the wall and roughly kissed her. "You."

* * *

><p>Gilbert pushed all his weight against the door. If it didn't open soon, it was going to break. Finally, the door pushed away the chair outside and opened. Gilbert dashed out. "Elizaveta!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Elizaveta!"<p>

Elizaveta swiveled her head to see the shirtless and panting Gilbert. Unfortunately, because of Gilbert's cry, Ivan also saw him. At that moment, Ivan scooped Elizaveta up and held a knife to her throat. Gilbert froze.

"Don't move little Gil." Ivan smiled, but his eyes were cold.

Gilbert longed to run forward and rescue Elizaveta, but he couldn't risk her life.

"Gil..." Elizaveta whimpered and Gilbert took a step forward.

The knife dug into Elizaveta's pale throat and she yelped. "Don't move Gil," Ivan repeated. "Do you want me to _rape _your little Elizaveta again?"

* * *

><p><em>"Elizaveta! Oh my god, Elizaveta!"<em>

_ "Gil, it hurts."_

_ "It's okay, it's okay Eliza. I'll get you to a hospital. Oh my god, I'm so sorry."_

_ "You don't have to apologize Gil. It's not your fault."_

_ "Yes it is, Eliza... It is my fault."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cough.<strong>

**Well now you know what happened. Should this story be rated M? It's only implied right? Sorry if this offended you.**


	10. The Hero Saves the Day

_"I brought you some flowers."_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "...What's wrong?"_

_ "... Did you hurt Feliks? With Lud? (1)"_

_ "What? Of course not!"_

_ "...Sorry Gil. My parents don't want me to be with you anymore."_

* * *

><p>"Don't move Gil," Ivan repeated. "Do you want me to <em>rape <em>your little Elizaveta again?"

Gil froze. Old memories ran through his mind. No, he would never let that happen again.

"Please Ivan, just put Elizaveta down. What do you want?"

"I want you dead, Gil. No one disobeys Ivan and gets away, da. Come along and I'll kill you back home, 'kay?"

"No! Don't go with him, Gil!" Elizaveta struggled in Ivan's grasp.

"..."

As Gilbert hesitated, a voice came through the broken door.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Alfred F. Jones, a student at their school, was outside their room with his arm around a blond girl. Ivan glared at him. Alfred was the only one who could match his strength and always being the "hero", he always opposed Ivan.

Gil breathed a sigh of relief. If Alfred was here, Ivan wouldn't do anything.

"What are you doing Ivan? Put Eliza down, " Alfred, along with the rest of the town, all knew about what Ivan did.

"...Fine," Ivan said, throwing Elizaveta down onto the ground. He walked out of the room, but as he passed Gilbert, he whispered, "I'll be back, little Gil~!"

Alfred quickly fixed their door and said goodbye. Elizaveta sat huddled against the bed and Gil in the chair. Elizaveta was breathing hard and holding a tissue to the thin cut on her throat.

When Gilbert finally recovered from the shock of Ivan barging in, he slid onto the floor next to Elizaveta. "You okay?"

Elizaveta was shaking, but she nodded. Gilbert hugged her to his chest and she didn't pull away. Despite the scary event that just happened, it felt nice, just like old times. Elizaveta closed her eyes and fell asleep against Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled, for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p><em>"Elizaveta?"<em>

_ "..."_

_ "Are you asleep?"_

_ "I was about to."_

_ "Oh sorry."_

_ "It's okay, I can go back to sleep quickly. I feel safe with you."_

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short and boring chapter! This is just kind of what happened after Ivan came. Alfred the Hero! Even in this world. So many filler chapters.<strong>

**(1) Poland (Feliks) is Hungary's (Elizaveta) friend, right? So she would be mad at Lud for hurting him and Gil was probably somehow involved. Therefore, Elizaveta and her parents don't want to be involved with gil anymore. Even if he wasn't involved, his family still has a bad reputation.**

**Ivan raping Elizaveta is referenced from the Siege of Budapest in 1944-1945. I feel smart! I'm using historical events for my characters, even in this AU! :)**


	11. Liars Never Prosper

****Okay guys. I know I have a reputation as a fast uploader, especially for WILY, but I have a life too you know. So stop PMing me asking me where the next chapter is. I'm working on it 'kay? Follow my Twitter or Tumblr (which has my twitter feed on it) if you're so desperate for news on my stories.****

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder if I can get up tomorrow for school. I'm so tired."<em>

_ "Do you want me to come over and wake you up?"_

_ "No! No, never come over to my house!"  
>"Why not?"<em>

_ "Because..."_

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up cold and sore from sleeping on the ground the previous night. He looked over and saw that Elizaveta was still asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and gently lifted Elizaveta's head and placed a pillow under it. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up.<p>

Gilbert shuffled to the bedside table. It was 6:30 AM. He searched through the duffel bag for something he could wear to school. Then, he went to go shower and change.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta woke up and instantly panicked. Where was Gilbert? Then, he walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. Elizaveta breathed a sigh of relief. She was tempted to run over and hug Gilbert tightly, but then remembered that she was still Roderich's girlfriend.<p>

"What's wrong?"

Elizaveta shook her head to clear it. "Nothing."

"...You okay?" Gilbert asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you might want to start getting ready. It's almost seven."

"Wow, I'm surprised you got up by yourself for once."

"Well, the awesome me can't always be perfect."

Elizaveta laughed and Gilbert joined in. It was the first time in a while that they were so lighthearted. It was great to see Gilbert back to normal too.

* * *

><p>"Elizaveta!"<p>

Elizaveta and Gilbert turned to see Roderich jogging over to them.

"Roderich!"

Elizaveta ran over and hugged Roderich tightly.

"Oh my god, Elizaveta. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Gilbert looked on from the sidewalk. They were embracing. Their lips met.

Gilbert looked away and walked on. What did he expect? That Elizaveta and Roderich would break up just because Elizaveta was disowned and that they were staying together at a hotel? Of course not. He was the cause of all her problems. At least she was happy.

"Gil!"

Gilbert was bombarded by a very hyper brunette.

"Gil, _mi amigo!_" Antonio cried. "I heard you got in a fight with Ivan! Are you okay?"

"'Toni, I'm fine. You know no one can defeat the awesome me!"

Antonio smiled at Francis who was coming up behind them. They were glad their best friend was back to normal.

"What?" Gilbert caught them smiling at each other.

They laughed. "Nothing Gil," Francis told him. "We're just glad you're back to normal."

"No, I'm not back to normal. I'm back to awesome!"

Of course, that wasn't true.

* * *

><p><em>"I was so awesome today!"<em>

_ "... Don't lie, Gil. I know you're not feeling well."_

_ "Eh? W-What are you talking about?"_

_ "I've known you the longest out of all your friends Gil. I know when you're lying. Or when you're not feeling well. Just don't forget, I'll always be there for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated in a while because... I have a new story! Again! "Between Us" is my new story and it's extremely fun to write. It's a mafia AU with USUK, PruHun, SwissXLiech, DenNor, and Spamano!<strong>

**Sorry for the short-ness.**


	12. Phone Calls and Notes

_"Oh no."_

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "I forgot my phone in the classroom again."_

_ "Let's go get it then."_

_ "It's late. Is the classroom unlocked?"_

_ "...Probably not."_

_ "How are we gonna get in? The office knows us, they won't give us the keys."_

_ "I'll break in."_

_ "Really? You could get suspended, Gil."_

_ "That's fine. I'd do anything for you, Eliza."_

_ "Thanks Gil."_

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," Elizaveta rummaged through her bag. "I forgot my phone in the classroom. Can you wait for me a bit?"<p>

"Of course. Is the classroom unlocked?"

"Probably. If it's not, I just go ask the office staff."

Elizaveta ran off and along the way passed Gilbert who was coming out of the library.

Gilbert was about to call out to her when he noticed Roderich standing next to the bike rack. When he took out his phone, Gilbert decided on the spot to hide and eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Hi Anneliese."

Gilbert tensed. It was a woman.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

He paused as he waited for her reply, then chuckled.

"I miss you a lot too."

He missed her? Was Roderich cheating on Elizaveta?

They chatted for a while and then Roderich asked, "Do you want to go out to dinner... how about... Friday?"

She probably answered yes, because then Roderich smiled and replied, "That's great! See you then!"

He hung up, with a content grin on his face.

Gilbert couldn't handle it anymore. Roderich dare cheat on Elizaveta, especially since Elizaveta loved him so much. He charged out from his hiding spot and knocked Roderich to the ground.

"Gilbert? ! What are you-"

Gilbert sat on Roderich and began brutally punching him in the face.

"You-" Gilbert punched him. "-dare-" Again. "-cheat-" "-on-" "-Elizaveta! You bastard!"

"Roderich, I-" Elizaveta came out of the hallway to see Gilbert viciously hitting Roderich, who was now bleeding heavily.

"Gilbert! Oh my god, what are you doing? !"

Gilbert looked up, his fists bloodied.

"E-Elizaveta. He... he was cheating on you."

"Gilbert! How dare you! Of course Roderich isn't with another woman! I trust him!" Elizaveta said as she ran over to Roderich.

"He was calling someone named Anneliese! Who else would that be? !"

Elizaveta walked over to Gilbert and slapped him.

"Why do always jump to conclusions? Anneliese is Roderich's sister!"

Gilbert was stunned. "B-But..."

"I don't care Gilbert." Elizaveta helped Roderich up and supported him as they headed towards the parking lot. "You're horrible Gil. Absolutely horrible, just like your father and your brother."

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but instead, just watched them walk off. Then, he turned and walked to his locker.

"Dammit," he muttered, kicking a rock. "Dammit!" he yelled into the tunnel-like hallway, making his voice echo back. He punched the wall, mixing his and Roderich's blood on his fist. He reached his locker and opened it, taking out his duffel bag that Elizaveta had brought. A small post-it fluttered out onto the ground. It was folded and on the front said his name. He unfolded it and it said:

_Hi Gil~!_

_I'm still going to get my revenge. Don't forget, Ivan always gets what he wants. Anyway, I know where you and Elizaveta are. _:)

_See you soon~!_

The note made Gilbert's blood run cold.

* * *

><p><em>"Gil, what's that?"<em>

_ "Oh! Um... it's a um... hall pass."_

_ "No it's not. It's from Ivan isn't it? A challenge."_

_ "... Fine. Yeah, it is."_

_ "...Don't go."_

_ "What? ! But I'm-"_

_ "Please don't go. You'll get hurt again."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the wait!<em>**


	13. Home is Where the Heart is: A Lie

__**I finally uploaded! Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my goodness, Gil!"<em>

_ "What?"  
>"You're covered in blood!"<em>

_ "Oh, I'm fine."_

_ "...But..."_

_ "This isn't my blood."_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta helped Roderich to his car and apologized profusely. She waved as he drove away and then walked towards the bike rack in the front of the school. Laura agreed to let Elizaveta borrow her bike until Elizaveta could go get her own bike.<p>

Elizaveta started biking towards her house, then remembered that that wasn't where she lived anymore. Suddenly, her phone rang, so she pulled over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness, Eliza sweetheart. You're alright." It was her mom.

"Hi mom."

"Oh my god, how are you doing? Where are you staying? Do you have food?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. I'm staying with, um, Mei..."

"Oh that's great. Listen, I'm so so sorry that your father did that. I really wish you would come home. Your dad is away for a month. Will you please come home?"

Elizaveta hesitated. "What about Gil?"

"... You're still with Gil? Even at Mei's house?"

_Shit. _"W-Well, I mean, he doesn't have anywhere to go, so Mei's doing me a favor and letting Gil room with Kiku at her house."

"Oh, that's awfully nice of her, but-"

"Could I just stay for a few more days?"

"But are you sure... I mean that's fine, but-"

"Okay, thanks, bye mom!" Elizaveta hung up before she could say anything else that could let her mom find them.

She pocketed her phone and kept riding towards the motel, her present home.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stared at the note, frozen. Ivan was right. He did know where they were. He could come at any time and Gil wouldn't be able to stop him. He had connections, his evil sister, Natalya; hell, he even had a gun!<p>

What if... what if he hurt Elizaveta again?

Gilbert swallowed. That would mean... that he would have to leave. He would have to leave Elizaveta and find somewhere else to stay. He could always room with Feliciano or Kiku, but Feli already had Lud and his brother, Lovino, while Kiku had four siblings he had to live with. He couldn't trouble them or put them in danger either. So that meant... that he would have to go back home. Back to his dad...

"Whatever," Gil muttered to himself. "Whatever. I can deal with that. I can handle it."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta got back to their motel room to find Gilbert already there. He looked up from whatever he was doing.<p>

"Oh. Hi Elizaveta. Sorry about... Roderich," he said guiltily.

Elizaveta avoided looking at him, but instead took off her jacket and tossed it onto the bed. "How did you get back so fast?"

"'Toni gave me a ride."

Elizaveta turned and watched him scramble around the room, gathering his things.

"What are you doing?"

Gilbert stopped and looked shamefully at her. "I-I'm going back to my dad's."

"What? !" Elizaveta cried, most of her anger gone. "You can't go back there!"

"But I can't stay here! I'm putting you in danger."

"... Just stay here a few more days. I'm probably going home soon too. My mom wants me back."

Gil's heart sank. Elizaveta was leaving him again, but it was for the better.

"Fine," he decided. "I'll stay. Just a few more days though."

"Okay. Good."

Gil hesitated, then said, "Thanks for caring Eliza."

Elizaveta blushed. "Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>"Aw~ Eliza, you do care about me!"<em>

_ "E-Eh? What are you talking about? !"_

_ "You know you do!"_

_ "... W-Well, of course I do... You're my b-best friend."_

* * *

><p><strong>I have a new story! YES, I KNOW I HAVE TOO MANY ONGOING STORIES BUT TOO BAD!<strong>

**It's USUK in the same AU. It's called:_ Healing a Hurting Heart_ **

**Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance... yeah it's a lot of genres.**

**For more info on Kiku's family, read: "Torn"**

**For more info on the Nordics (mainly Lukas and Anders), read: "What I'd Do for You"**

**Beta requests open!**


	14. Phone Calls and Notes Once Again

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like... a month. REALLY REALLY SORRY! Well, this is a really quick chapter, but kinda an important one. I might redo it if I have time...**

**BTW! I'm gonna be at Music in the Parks at Great America tomorrow! (haha Great Alfred) If you're going, then, um, cool! You won't know who I am, but cool! **

**OMG! There is an official World W High (this AU) website now! It's so amazing and it's formatted to look like a school website! It's totally Prussia~!**

**world- w- high. weebly .com [no spaces]**

* * *

><p><em>"I really don't like Roderich..."<em>

_ "Why? What's wrong with him?"_

_ "He's just... so rich and successful..."_

_ "So? I think he's really nice."_

_ "...I wouldn't trust him..."_

_ "It's fine Gil. You don't have to like him. I like you and that's all that matters."_

_XXX_

Elizaveta was sleeping peacefully in her bed while Gilbert was sitting up, outlined by the moon. He had made his decision. He was going to leave. He would like to think that Elizaveta would be really worried and go track him down and bring him back, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Elizaveta wouldn't waste her time looking for him when she didn't even like him anymore.

Quietly, Gilbert packed up his things and quickly scrawled a note or Elizaveta, thanking her and telling her not to worry, not that she would. Then, he tip toed out of the room and out of the hotel. He would go back to his dad's now, condemned to his fate.

XXX

Elizaveta woke up suddenly, although it seemed earlier than usual. It felt like something was wrong, something was missing. Before she could think about it, her phone rang from the side table. She groaned and picked it up, hiding under the covers.

"Elizaveta, sweetie!"

"Uh... hi mom. What's up?"

"Honey, it's wonderful! You and Roderich are getting married!"

"What? !" Elizaveta sat bolt upright. "I'm what? !"

"You know that our family has had money issues lately and marrying into the Edelstein family will help a lot. You and Roderich will be getting married right after graduation!"

"Wait! But, I-"

"You love him don't you?"

"Um, well, yeah, but-"

"It's all arranged, honey. I have to go now, bye sweetie! See you soon!"

"Wait, mom! I-" but her mom had already hung up.

"Shit." She was getting married. Married! She could barely think about marriage. "What do you think Gil?" She turned around to wake up Gilbert, but he wasn't there. "Gil?"

She got up and looked in the bathroom and hallway. He wasn't there either. His bag was gone too. Where the hell was that idiot? !

A scrap of paper fluttered down from Gil's bed. Elizaveta picked it up. A note from Gil!

_Elizaveta,_

_ You're gonna get mad at me but I left because otherwise you wouldn't be safe. I'm going to my dad's house and I'm going to tell Ivan I'm not there anymore or else he'll come for you. Don't worry about me. Thanks for helping me. I love you._

_ Gil_

"What...?" Elizaveta sank onto her knees. He left? Without telling her? And he's... He's going to his dad's house? ! He's confronting Ivan? ! He would be killed!

Elizaveta quickly got up, got dressed and ran out. She had to stop him before he did something horrible!

XXX

_ "What are you doing, Liz?"_

_ "I'm not letting you go back to that monster."_

_ "He's my father Liz. You or I can't do anything about it."_

_ "But-"_

_ "I'll be fine! Don't worry!"_

* * *

><p><strong>USUK: The Hero I Need<strong>

**HK/Taiwan: This Torn Heart I Have**

**Nordics: The Things I'd Do for You**


	15. AN and Priority List: Please Read!

Dear readers, I know this isn't a chapter but please read it.

One thing I hate is a story that is never finished with no news or updates from the author. As a writer, I have sudden ideas, write them down, but have no clue how to finish it and wrap it up. That is why I have so many stories and almost none complete OTL. So, I wrote this up just to let everyone know, I'm not dead and deported off to Antarctica or something and just to give you a general idea of what I am working on and my order of priority.

* * *

><p>Order of Priority:<p>

1. The Way I Loved You (nearly finished)

2. The Lives I Ruin (completely planned)

3. The Things I Do for You (completely planned)

4. The Hero I Need (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet)

5. This Torn Heart I Have (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet [sorry for the fans of this story, but I might not be working on this for a while])

6. Between Us (updated at my leisure)

7. Heart of Sicily (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES)

8. Into the Darkness (PoT fanfic) ( ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES FOR **HETALIA**)

* * *

><p>Anyway, thank you everyone for sticking with me although I am very inconsistent and not the greatest writer OTL. To keep up with more frequent updates, check out the<strong> WWH AU website<strong> and under _"student blogs"_ on _"girl's page"_ is my update blog-ish thing.

And some more shameless self-promoting! On the WWH AU website survey page is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).


	16. Monster in the Mirror

__**Yeah, chapter name doesn't really relate to the entire chapter, but I think it's a pretty cool name. ._.**

_"Hey. Aren't you cold?"_

_ "Uh, I'm okay."_

_ "... No you aren't, Gil. Wanna come over? No one's home."_

_ "Fine."_

**XXX**

Gilbert shivered in the cold morning air. He only had his hoodie and a t-shirt on. As he trudged through the streets with his hood up, the few people who were out already looked at him with fear in their eyes and hurriedly scurried away. Gil glanced at his reflection in a shop window and was shocked by his own appearance.

Obviously his hair was still white and his eyes still red, but his hair was dirty and stuck up randomly. His crimson eyes were bloodshot and his pale skin emphasized the dark circles underneath. His lip was cut and covered with dried blood. He looked like a monster. No, he was a monster.

Gilbert sighed and kept walking. Since it was a Saturday, he had all day to wander aimlessly. Eventually, he would have to go back to his dad's house, but that nightmare could come later.

"Gilbert! What are you doing out so early?"

Gilbert turned to see Antonio running up behind him, bundled up in a thick sweater and scarf.

"Hey Toni."

Antonio looked at Gilbert carefully. "You okay, _mi amigo_? You look terrible."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"..." Antonio still looked at him silently, but after a pause asked, "If you have nothing to do, do you want to come over to my place? No one's home yet."

Gilbert hesitated, but finally agreed. Antonio beamed.

"Great!" He then laughed, embarrassed. "I crashed my car, so we'll have to walk."

"That's fine."

On the way there, Antonio jabbered on and on, filling in for Gilbert, who was usually loud and rambunctious.

"I mean, don't you think tomatoes are just the best thing ever? They're just so juicy and yummy! Then again, churros are really good too... I think they're both just so good!" Antonio blabbered on and on about whatever, while Gilbert just tuned him out.

They arrived at Antonio's house, an old, slightly run-down Spanish style house. The driveway, which was cracked and old, was empty.

"C'mon in," Antonio said, unlocking the front door. One hinge was loose. Once inside, Gil noticed that most of the furniture was gone. There was just a beyond beat-up couch and a sagging armchair with a hotel-like floral print. On the wall was a few picture frames, the pictures inside stained and faded.

Antonio saw Gilbert looking around and said sheepishly, "My family's been having money issues lately. We had to sell a lot of our stuff... and our house might be foreclosed soon..." He added, somewhat to himself.

Antonio quickly changed the topic while Gil thought. Antonio was just too nice, and he himself had to remember that other people had their own problems too.

"You know, if it's too much trouble I could always leave."

"Oh no, _mi amigo!_" Antonio exclaimed. "No, no stay! It's fine."

"Yo, _bastardo!" _a very annoying sounding voice came from the doorway. "You left your door unlocked again!"

"Ah! Lovi!" Antonio instantly brightened, his eyes, his smile, everything. "I didn't know you were coming!" Gilbert knew when he wasn't wanted.

The other person walked in. It was a teenager a bit younger than them, with hazel-ish eyes and auburn-ish hair with some weird curl hanging off the side of his head.

"... Who's that?" he asked, eying Gilbert.

"Oh!" Antonio looked at Gil as if he forgot about him. "Oh, this is my friend Gil."

"... What's he doing here?"

"I invited him! I didn't know you were coming over though."

"Here. I'm gonna leave," Gil said, turning to go.

"Oh Gil! You don't have to go..." Antonio said, although it was quite obvious that he would rather be with "Lovi" than him.

"It's alright. I have to go somewhere anyway."

"Oh... okay, if you're sure..."

Gilbert let himself out, back into the cold.

Now, it was time to find Ivan.

**XXX**

_"Gil. Where are you going?"_

_ "... Uh, no where. I'm gonna get... something."_

_ "..."_

_ "... Liz?"_

_ "Okay. Just be safe."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shameless self promoting:<strong>_

On the WWH AU website surveypage is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).

**world- w- high. weebly. com (no spaces)**

**The Way I Love You: PruHun**

**The Hero I Need: USUK**

**The Things I Do for You: Nordics; DenNor; a bit of SuFin**

**This Torn Heart I Have: HK/Taiwan**

_**Other Stories:**_

**Between Us: Mafia AU (Swiss/Liech; USUK; DenNor; PruHun; Spamano)**

**Somebody Call 911 (complete): 9/11 with US, UK, Canada (human)**

**Pinky Promise (complete): USUK fluffy one-shot**


	17. Finding the Lost Kitten?

**HEY READ ME PLEASE!:**

Soo... I know I haven't been updating a lot even though its summer. I've said this on my blog-ish thing on the WWH website but it is because I have been busy as an intern, with friends who are moving away and rehearsing. Rehearsing for what, you ask? Well...** I AM GOING TO SING AT THE OLYMPICS!**Not a solo but with the local choir with a few of my friends. Yes, I am traveling to Francis and Arthur's vital regions. We have a lot of major gigs so I'm so excited! By the way, WE GOT A LETTER FROM MR. AND MRS. OBAMA!

I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOME STORIES BEFORE I LEAVE ON THE 29th! Probably WILY, TLIR, TIDY, and THIN. I want to bring my lappytop to type on but my dad says no. I will be bringing my iPad but I'm not sure if I can type on that. Even if I can't type, I will be writing (what? analog writing?) and update when I get back.

_On another note, I would appreciate if you read my "planned stories" section and tell me which stories sound interesting to you! They are all kind of random stories that I thought of and would like to write._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Liz, you gave me too much money."<em>

_ "Oh, well, thanks. I never thought you were the type of guy to return money."_

_ "Yup, I usually wouldn't."_

_ "That's horrible!"_

_ "Whatever. I would never, ever steal from you though."_

XXX

The drowsy motel manager looked up from his magazine to see a teenage girl zoom out with a duffel on her shoulder. She threw the keys and money onto the counter and ran out.

"Uh, wait, miss!" the manager ran out after her, trying to tell her that she paid too much but she paid no attention. Oh well, that was just more money for himself.

XXX

Elizaveta ran out, chucking the keys and money on the counter. The manager ran out after her but she didn't pay attention. She ran to the street corner and stopped abruptly. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't know where Gil was or where he was headed, besides that he was going after Ivan. She checked her cell phone, but there was no text messages or voice mail. If Gil had gotten to Ivan already, she would've heard about it from Gil or in the newspaper.

She shuddered. If he did find Ivan, she would dread what was coming in the newspaper.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she hurriedly picked it up. "Gilbert!"

"Uh, Elizaveta? It's Antonio."

"Oh," Elizaveta said, slightly disappointed. "Um, hi Antonio. What's up?"

"Well, do you know where Gil is? I'm thinking you don't since you just screamed his name."

"Y-Yeah, I don't," Elizaveta said, blushing. Did she yell that loud? "Do you?" Then she realized that Antonio asked her first so obviously he didn't.

"No. I'm worried 'bout him. I met him on the streets, like an hour ago and he came over for a bit. He left when Lovi came..."

Elizaveta didn't know and didn't care who "Lovi" was. "'Toni, Gil went off looking for Ivan and he's going back to his dad."

"What? ! B-but, why? No, he can't do that, I mean he..." Antonio babbled on and on.

"'Toni, do you know where his house is?"

Antonio immediately shut up. "... He never told you?"

"No."

"You shouldn't go. I'll go find him with Francis."

"But Antonio, I-"

"Eliza?"

Elizaveta covered her phone's speaker with her hand and spun around. No way... it couldn't be...

"Oh my goodness, Eliza sweetie!" Her mom rushed forward and hugged Elizaveta tightly.

Elizaveta could hear Antonio trying to get her attention from the phone. "Uh, mom... hi."

"Oh sweetie, we've been so worried! I-"

"Even Dad?" Elizaveta asked coldly.

"Honey, you know your dad loves you. He didn't mean to disown you so suddenly, or at all really. He's going to take you back since you're marrying Roderich."

"So I'm just a way to get money?"

"No, no sweetie! Of course not!" her mom said emphatically, though Elizaveta could tell she was lying. Their family was having a lot of money issues lately.

"Okay. Well, I can't go home yet."

"What? Why not?"

"I... um, let me finish talking to Antonio real quick." Elizaveta uncovered her phone. "Hey 'Toni."

"Oh Elizaveta, you're back. Was that your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Weren't you... you know disowned?"

"Yeah," Elizaveta said again. "But they're taking me back because I'm marrying Roderich. So basically I'm being married off for money." She said that loudly, not caring if her mother heard or not.

"You're... marrying Roderich?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Gil's gonna ... Does he know?"

"No."

"Oh..." Antonio was silent.

"Listen Antonio. I have to go home, so I can't help. Find him for me, please?"

"Of course Elizaveta.

"Thanks a bunch Toni," she replied sweetly.

"No prob. Seeya."

"What are you looking for, sweetie?"

"Oh, I found a kitten the other day but he ran away. Toni offered to find him for me," Elizaveta lied easily.

"I see. Well, let's go home now."

"... Alright." Elizaveta followed her mom to the car. It didn't matter if Antonio was looking for Gil, Elizaveta was going to find him no matter what.

XXX

_"Elizaveta! Where were you? !"_

_ "Uh... I was with my friends."_

_ "Don't go somewhere without telling me!"_

_ "Why? You don't control me."_

_ "Well... I get worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long and that Antonio is such a main part of this chapter and the last one... I didn't plan this, he just kinda popped up randomly...<strong>

On the WWH AU website surveypage is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).

**world- w- high. weebly. com (no spaces)**

**The Way I Love You: PruHun**

**The Hero I Need: USUK**

**The Things I Do for You: Nordics; DenNor; a bit of SuFin**

**This Torn Heart I Have: HK/Taiwan**

_**Other Stories:**_

**Between Us: Mafia AU (Swiss/Liech; USUK; DenNor; PruHun; Spamano)**

**Somebody Call 911 (complete): 9/11 with US, UK, Canada (human)**

**Pinky Promise (complete): USUK fluffy one-shot**


	18. Foggy Day: Trespassing and Messages

_"Um, mister, it was just a joke... We didn't mean to stab your cat..."_

_ "But Lizzy, we did..."_

_ "Gilbert! You're so incredibly fucking stupid!"_

_ "Aw shit, Liz! He's fucking pissed at us!"_

_ "Well then, run! Hurry your ass up and run!"_

XXX

Gil walked aimlessly through the downtown streets with his bag slung over his shoulder. He knew he had to go back to his house sometime, but kept trying to postpone it.

It was a foggy day and even though it wasn't raining, his hair and clothes were already damp. He could barely see three feet in front of himself. It was a miracle that he hadn't tripped and fallen yet. He noticed that all the giggles and chatter gradually started to fade away. Gil looked up through the mist and saw the street sign saying Margherita Street [1]. How did did he end up in this residential district? He shrugged and continued plodding on.

Suddenly, he was splashed with a wave of freezing water.

"What the fuck!" he yelled towards the direction which the water came from.

"Get off my property! You were gonna try and steal something weren't you, you little theiving kid!" An old man came out of the fog holding a hose. "Trying to steal my stuff or trample my flowers when I'm not looking, huh?"

"Fuck off, old man! Why would I want to steal your shit? And who the hell waters their flowers in the fucking fog." Gil turned and left, soaking wet while the old man hollered at him.

Gilbert didn't care that he was now completely wet, the only problem was that if he didn't get some dry clothes soon, he would probably get horribly sick. Well, the only way to get dry clothes would be to steal some or go back to his house. Gilbert might have been a good theif, but he was in no condition to shoplift anything. An albino teenager who was soaking wet with nothing but the clothes on his back and a duffel bag was very conspicuous, so that was out. Only other option was to go home.

Gil sighed. He would have to go back sooner or later, so why not now? Besides, his father probably wasn't home yet. At least he hoped he wasn't. That would be nice.

XXX

Gilbert cautiously opened the door to his apartment. The door was falling off it's hinges and it would be bad if it completely fell off. Gil then tip toed in, closing the door behind him. It was all the same. The same drab carpeting that was coming off at the corners, the same peeling wallpaper, the same empty beer bottles all over the floor, and the same blood stains everywhere. He could hear his dad snoring from the other room. He wasn't gone but as long as he stayed asleep, everything would be fine.

It was dark in the living room, so the small, blinking red light caught Gil's eye. It was their ancient answering machine. No one ever called, so who would it be?

Gilbert pushed the little button that played the message.

"Hey Gil, how's my favorite nephew? It's your Uncle Fritz. I'm calling 'bout something serious. Ludwig called me the other day... I know that your dad never checks the machine so I'm hoping only you hear this, Lud said that you were getting hurt at home and that you've been in more trouble with Ivan? Look, I'm worried about you. I'm gonna come over in two days to check you, 'kay? Alright, see you then Gil, and stay safe."

In two days? Gil checked when the message was left. Two days ago.

Crap. Uncle Fritz was coming today.

XXX

_ "Hey Gil, who's Uncle Fritz?"_

_ "Eh? How do you know that name?"_

_ "Number two contact in your phone, after me."_

_ "Oh, he's my favorite uncle. He's basically like my perfect dad."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... sorry for the short chapter and long wait, life issues. By the way, I just reread my July 4th oneshot, <span>Out of Many, One, <span>because I was organizing my stories in my folder and I have to say, I was impressed with that story! It was a lot better than I remembered.**

* * *

><p>On the WWH AU website surveypage is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).<br>****  
>world- w- high. weebly. com (no spaces)<strong>**

****WWH AU:  
>The Way I Love You: PruHun; side AusHun<br>The Hero I Need: USUK; Anti-FrUK  
>The Things I Do for You: Nordics; DenNor; side SuFin<br>This Torn Heart I Have: HK/Taiwan  
>The Lives I Ruin: Spamano; side SpaBel and GerIta<strong>**

****Other Stories:  
>Between Us: Mafia AU (SwissLiech; USUK; DenNor; PruHun; Spamano)****


	19. AN: Dearest Readers

**DEAREST DARLINGS,**

**Thank you everyone for reading my stories and coming to my profile. I appreciate you more than you can ever imagine.**

**To be honest, I've fallen out of the Hetalia fandom almost completely. I still love the characters and their interactions dearly but I don't follow the anime or even the manga updates. I've fallen completely into another fandom: Les Miserables. Therefore, I don't think I'm going to be finishing any of my APH fics. If I get inspiration, I might write a little bit for them but don't expect anything.**

**Hetalia was my first fandom that I wrote things for and followed and had a small (but awesome!) following for. It taught me a lot about myself, being in a fandom, history, writing and so much more. It was an amazing fandom to be in (especially with a chaotic fandom like Les Mis), especially for a first fandom. Everyone is so welcoming and friendly.**

**I really enjoyed my time here, but don't expect much more. If you really like my writing, my other account is ViridianNight where I have one APH fic and where I post my Les Mis fics. I am also on Tumblr at RedAmbitions if you ever wanna stop by and also on AO3 as RedAmbitions.**

**Please feel free to still message me, ask me things or just chat on this account about anything, including Hetalia. I love you all so much and you all helped me grow. I will never forget everyone.**

**Sincerely, Yuan**


End file.
